wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Macharius (pojazd)
thumb|280px|Macharius, oblężenie VraksMacharius jest ciężkim czołgiem używanym przez Gwardię Imperialną. Z powodu swoich gabarytów jest często określany jako maszyna pośrednia pomiędzy Leman Russem a Banebladem. Jest z zresztą często nazywany jako Baneblade drugiej generacji. ''Maszyna służy w wielu regimentach Astra Militarum, jest jednak znacznie rzadziej spotykana niż Leman Russ. Produkują ją światy kuźnie, które są chętne podjąć duży kontrakt militarny, jednak nie posiadają STC niezbędnego do produkcji maszyn Baneblade. Posiada je jedynie garstka a Mars trzyma szczególną pieczę nad tym, które światy Mechanicus mają do nich dostęp, toteż reszta musi zadowolić się czymś innym. Chociaż Macharius nie posiada zaawansowanej technologii oraz rozmiarów czy siły ognia swojego większego kuzyna, wypełnia tę samą rolę na polu bitwy. Czołg został nazwany po Mistrzu Wojny Machariusie, bohaterze Imperium z pierwszej połowy 41M. Historia thumb|280px|Macharius z 6. cadiańskiego pancernego regimentuDokumenty historyczne wskazują, że w Imperialnej Armii podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty używano wielu ciężkich maszyn innych niż te z rodziny Baneblade. Adepci Mechanicum zaciekle poszukiwali jakichkolwiek planów tych maszyn. Sprawa jest o tyle problematyczna, że na przełomie tysiącleci maszyny wypadły z łask a ich projekty czy nawet wiedza na temat ich nazewnictwa została utracona. Okazało się, że Macharius może zobaczyć jeszcze pole bitwy, kiedy Magos Nalax, poprzez konsekwentne badania odkrył część planu maszyny zagrzebaną głęboko w archiwach świata kuźni Lucjusza. Uznał odzyskanie straconych danych jako cel swego życia, zamierzał to zrobić porównując odnaleziony fragment z projektem Baneblade i podobnymi maszynami, aż uzyska cały projekt pojazdu. Kiedy wreszcie skończył swą pracę wysłał dokumenty na Marsa, by fabrykator-generał mógł je przejrzeć i zatwierdzić. Czasochłonny proces wydłużył całą sprawę o dwieście lat i Nalax niestety nie ujrzał skutków swego dzieła. Po długich testach i konsultacjach z innymi światami kultu maszyny projekt został zatwierdzony a władze Lucjusza zostały wyznaczone, by rozpocząć produkcję maszyny. W Wyniku przypadku kapłani z Lucjusza pomyślnie aplikowali także o pozwolenie na produkcję Baneblade'ów i wyglądało na to, że praca Nalaxa pójdzie na marne. Potęga Lucjusza okazała się jednak niewystarczająca, ponieważ popyt na potężne maszyny wyprzedzał możliwości planety. Wtedy do granic Imperium powróciła planeta Krieg, oferująca ludzkości kolejne jednostki Gwardii Imperialnej. Departamento Munitorum oczekiwało, że Lucjusz będzie dostarczał większość zaopatrzenia. Nagły wzrost wymagań Imperium zmusił władze Lucjusza, by zwróciły uwagę na Machariusa. Pierwsze czołgi przeznaczone dla Krieg zjechały z linii produkcyjnych w 852.41M. Od tamtego czasu nie tylko Kriegańskie Korpusy Śmierci są zaopatrzone w Machariusy, bowiem Mars udostępnił plany maszyny innym światom kuźniom. Profil fizyczny Macharius to potężna maszyna. Jest znacznie cięższy niż Leman Russ czy nawet Malcador, toteż ma od nich lepszy pancerz. Jest także lepiej uzbrojony, ponieważ jego główne uzbrojenie na wieży zawsze stanowią działa sprzężone. Maszynę obsługuje aż ośmiu ludzi, z czego dwóch to ładowniczy obsługujący działa. Chociaż Macharius jak najbardziej sprawdza się na polu bitwy, częściej porównuje się go z Baneblade'm niż z Leman Russem, wskazując na to, że brakuje mu ogromnych rozmiarów tego pierwszego, jak i jego siły ognia. Nie umywa się także pod względem braku maszyn myślących swego większego kuzyna, jego bardziej wydajnego silnika oraz potężnego pancerza. Macharius jednak posiada gruby, zwłaszcza frontowy pancerz a jego dwa działa zapewniają huraganową siłę ognia. W kadłubie montuje się zwykle sprzężony ciężki karabin maszynowy a w sponsonach jeden ciężki bolter w każdym. Największą wadą maszyny jest jej niska prędkość, która uszczupla możliwości czołgu jeśli chodzi o szybkie wyskoki na tyły wrogich armii. Macharius działa raczej jak maszyna do walki bezpośredniej. Warianty Macharius posiada kilka wariantów, do najczęściej spotykanych należą Vanquisher oraz Vulcan. *thumb|270px|Macharius Vanquisher'Macharius Vanquisher''' - jak sama nazwa wskazuje jest uzbrojony w dwa sprzężone działa typu Vanquisher. Broń ta nigdy nie jest widywana w dużych ilościach, więc dwa działa tego typu montowane w jednym czołgu to prawdziwy ewenement. Dzięki nim załoga jest zdolna siać totalne spustoszenie we wrogich jednostkach pancernych, mając dwie armaty, które wbijają pociski w pancerz jak w papier. Zwykły Macharius uzbrojony w działa bitewne zmienia się więc w potężnego zabójcę czołgów. Załogi Leman Russ Vanquishera są dobierane z najbardziej doświadczonych, także logiczną jest teza, że załogi Machariusa Vanquishera muszą być elitarne. *thumb|270px|Macharius Vulkan, oblężenie VraksMacharius Vulcan - zamiast dział bitewnych w wieży montuje się dwa działa automatyczne typu Vulcan Mega Bolter, zwykle wchodzące w skład uzbrojenia Tytanów klasy Warhound. Jest to kilkulufowe działo automatyczne w systemie gatlinga, zdolne wystrzelić tysiące pocisków na minutę. Każdy pocisk Mega Boltera jest pociskiem wybuchowym, który jest w stanie penetrować pancerz lekkich pojazdów. Machariusa Vulcana używa się jednak głównie do walki z piechotą, z której nic nie zostaje po tym jak celowniczy przeciągnie po niej serią. Całe oddziały zostają zmienione w czerwoną mgiełkę, kiedy Macharius Vulcan pokrywa ich pozycje ogniem. Pod tym względem znacznie przypomina wariant Leman Russa Punisher. Maszyna jest wyjątkowo skuteczna w walce przeciwko Orkom czy Tyranidom, których piechota często skupia się w ogromne grupy. Czołg jednak nie jest wstanie zagrozić dobrze opancerzonym maszynom czy bunkrom. Jego kolejną wadą jest mało miejsca na amunicję, ze względu m.in. obszernych systemów uzbrojenia. Jeśli załoga przepisowo zabierze tyle amunicji na ile pozwala regulamin, dwa Mega Boltery są w stanie prowadzić ogień ciągły jedynie przez 20 sekund. Dlatego załoga zabiera tyle amunicji ile się da, upychając ją w każdy wolny kąt, skrzynie a nawet umieszczając ją na zewnątrz pojazdu. W pojeździe służy sześciu ludzi, dwóch ładowniczych zastąpił wyjątkowo wydajny automatyczny system ładowania. *thumb|270px|Macharius OmegaMacharius Omega - projekt maszyny został odnaleziony w późnych latach 39M. przez Magosa Eksploratora Valistle Hum'nal, jednak nie został od razu dopuszczony do produkcji seryjnej. Wśród Adeptus Mechanicus toczyły się kłótnie wokół czystości oraz kompletności projektu. Opóźniło to testy polowe oraz produkcję masową o całe stulecia. Macharius Omega wyposażony jest w wariant systemu, w który uzbrojony jest Stormblade. Uzbrojenie Machariusa Omegi jest bardziej powszechne niż te używane przez jego większy odpowiednik, Omedze brakuje jednak jego stabilności a broń wytwarza znacznie większą ilość ciepła. Ma jednak mniejszy generator co pozwala umieszczać broń na mniejszych podwoziach. Największą jego zaletą jednak jest możliwość produkowania wiekszej ilości łatwiejszej do wytworzenia broni niemal dorównującej potędze Stormblade'a. Wg dowódców armii Imperium ta zaleta całkowicie przyćmiewa jego wady. W związku z tym znaczna część produkcji światów kuźni Lucjusz, Hellgrace oraz Dynax Primus została przestawiona na produckję tego wariantu Machariusa. Omega dowiodła swej wartości w wielu wojnach, głównie podczas kontrataku przeciwko Tyranidom, które zostały wypchnięte z mgławicy Sable. Dane techniczne Adeptus Mechanicus Dane techniczne ciężkiego czołgu Macharius Dane techniczne wariantu Vulcan ciężkiego czołgu Macharius Galeria Macharius1.jpg|Dowódca Machariusa z Kriegańskich Korpusów Śmierci. W tle widoczny jest sztandar kompanii Vraks Macharius Reaver.png|Macharius wraz z Tytanami kalasy Reaver nacierają podczas oblężenia Vraks Macharius34.jpg|Macharius - widok z profilu MachariusVanquisher67.jpg|Macharius Vanquisher - widok z profilu Vulcan3.jpg|Macharius Vulcan - widok z profilu Vulcan7.jpg|Macharius Vulcan - widok z góry Vulcan1.jpg|Macharius Vulcan - wiesz, że masz przesrane gdy: MAcharius70.jpg|Macharius, 14. kriegański regiment pancerny Vulcan4.jpg|Macharius Vulcan z 11. kriegańskiego regimentu. Podczas oblężenia Vraks maszyna została unieruchomiona przez wrogą artylerię, po czym została opuszczona i zniszczona przez swoją załogę Źródła *''Imperial Armour: Apocalypse'' s. 11-13 '' *''Imperial Armour Volume One Second Edition: Imperial Guard' 's. 118-127 *''Imperial Armour Volume Five: The Siege of Vraks Part One s. 83, 125-129'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Six: The Siege of Vraks Part Two s. 93, 114-117'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Eleven: The Doom of Mymeara s. 37'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Twelve: The Fall of Orpheus s. 169'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Pojazdy Gwardii Imperialnej